1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an arrangement to monitor a switching state of a switch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to monitor switching states of a switch with the aid of complicated electronic circuits. Due to their complex design such monitoring circuits are subject to uncertainty factors that hinder the reliable monitoring.